When i see you again
by Nephilim.Maya.Aphrodite
Summary: When The Doctor lands on a mysterious planet to find a strage girl, things start to get much more complicated than he ever thought! Could this girl be the key back to Rose? not too good at summrys. T for later chapters. 10/rose DROSE reunion! reveiw pleas
1. Chapter 1

_**We'll see about that**_

_**A/N: I actually had a dream about this one. It's a long shot as to whether you'll like it, so please review or I won't carry on. **_

_**Disclaimer: In my dreams I can own **__**whatever**__** I want, but this **__**isn't**____**no**__** dream, so... I do own **__**Kakos**__** Aukoc though.**_

"Um, hello," The Doctor said frowning, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Can you tell me how you got here?" A very short yellow man asked in return

"Wellll, I-have-this-timemachine-and-i-got-bored-so-i-entered-a-load-of-random-co-ordinates-and-i-ended-up-here." The Doctor explained without a breath in between. It was true! He was a bit bored after Martha had left, and Jack was busy, so he put in some random co-ordinates and landed where he was, then, he stepped out and saw this little yellow man and that led onto his current situation.

"Well, in that case, you're on Adier-Calison vii. Are you alright for food and shelter? We have plenty of room." Yellow chuckled.

"Ok, why not. Is this Adier-Calison vii as in the planet of children protection? I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Ahhh, so you've heard of us. I'm Tolis."

"Nice to meet you Tolis. So, I presume that you have children in your care?" Asked The Doctor intrigued

"Yes Sir! Would you like to meet them? I hope you could help a few of them, being a Doctor and everything? Very few of your profession visit us here." Tolis said sadly.

"Of course, Tolis do you know the background of all the children here? I mean, I don't want to give something lethal to one of the children." The Doctor thought

"Ye... Almost. Alas, not even our best could understand little Kakos. She is of no species on record!"

"Oh really? Perhaps I could meet her?" Tolis nodded and the pair walked over to a large colourful building full of laughter and children screaming playing. Tolis called for this child called Kakos Aukoc. A few seconds later a child appeared at the door, she had long straight sleek white hair and deep blue eyes. She look human, apart from the fact she had a long beautiful tail. She looked around 14ish. She smiled to reveal two sharp canine teeth, perfect white, along with other teeth, obviously.

"Hello, my name's Kakos-Aukoc. It's Greek by the way." Her voice was soft and calm.

"Oh, right. Why are you here?" The girls eyes suddenly grew distant.

"My mother sent me here. I am from another universe you see, only, it was too dangerous, and there was only one transportation device, so she gave it to me. She didn't know where about I'd end up, but she told me to find my father." She sighed

"Have you found him? Where did your mother live? What planet I mean?" The Doctor was surprised at his eagerness about this child.

"If you mean my father, then no, I have not yet found him and my mother lived on earth, It goes around a star called the sun, and she lived in this city called London in this country called England, not that one such as you self would know of such a place." She replied

"I must say, you grammar is exceptional! What's your mother's name, just so I can try and find if she as a counter-part something. You didn't fit in on you r earth did you?"

"Thank you, though not many people do comment on my speech practices. I did fit in my other earth; I can change how I look; only I happen to keep the tail unfortunately. I just decided to look like I do now because my other appearance was practically identical to my mother's so I had started to miss her more." The girl looked sad, and she'd avoided the subject on her mother's name. "now, if you don't mind, Kailas is stuck in the washing machine, Lufkin is running around with a pair of scissors, Jerkin has cut her hair and Folin is very lonely because Hastion and Maquin are leaving him out again." With that she got up and left.

"She's just very lonely, sorry about that. She has a connection with the children, she is very emotionally physic. She likes her name for some reason. As she said, it's Greek and I looked it up and it translates as bad wolf, honestly, and I don't see what her problem about her mother's name was. It's Rose, Rose Tyler, she's born human, but when we scanned Kakos, it appeared that her mother wasn't human anymore." Tolis flashed the name around like anything, but the Doctor knew something was wrong. A child named 'bad wolf' _and _supposedly being the child of Rose Tyler of earth, London, PARALLEL EARTH, that was more than a mere coincidence.

_**A/N: Loath it, love it? I don't care if you flame as long as you tell me what you think. Please? Ideas welcome! Not adding second **__**chappie**__** until I get at least 10 reviews!!**_

__


	2. Chapter 2

_**We'll see about that-part II**_

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, SmileyHalo, Doctorwholover, tiamat100, Lynette McGregor and devilsredemtionangelsfall**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry that that I was so long updated, I figured I wasn't getting anymore reviews in a hurry and I've just remembered this story, so I'll add what I already wrote of it and if any one else wants it... just ask!**_

_**I still don't own Doctor who... yet!!**_

"Did you say her mother was Rose Tyler?" Asked the doctor slightly paled

"Yes Doctor. Anything wrong?" He sounded very concerned

"Um, I don't know yet. Did you say that you had DNA samples for her?" He asked

"Yes Doctor, may I ask why you want to know? It isn't a problem. If it was, then Kakos would have given you something that you wouldn't forget!" Tolis chuckled at his private joke.

"Well, I knew this girl, well, human and she travelled with me for a while and we got... close... but she got trapped in another world and this human was called Rose Tyler so..." The Doctor was slightly embarrassed about coming out with this, in front of a man that he'd only met a couple of minutes ago.

"I seeee, could you come with me please? Just to do a simple blood test. I would do it in the first aid room, only, if you turn out to be her father, then it means that your blood is quite unique and if it got into the wrong hands, then it could have serious consequences." Tolis got up, the doctor followed him. He led the doctor up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, up another set of stairs, through a door that said 'no unauthorised personal' then down a flight of stairs.

The room that they'd just entered was large and dark, the lights flashed on to reveal a laboratory with white tiles covering the floors and walls and a chair in the middle with a jumble of machines next to it and tubes and benches lined up around the side of the room.

"Impressive!" The Doctor stated simply. He sat in the white almost dentist like chair, pulled off his coat and jacket then practically ripped up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Slow down Doctor man!" Tolis said, "And thank you about my workshop. Science is a hobby of mine."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." The Doctor said shakily. "Tolis, are you a Foren?"

"Yes Doctor, now, this may sting a little." Tolis stuck a needle into the Doctor. "There, that will only take a moment, and then you'll know for sure." The Doctor nodded in reply. Tolis put the needle into the machine and inserted it. The machine started bleeping. It then let out a long piece of paper with scribbles all over it.

"Wow! That is truly remarkable! There is only one explanation, but that's even more... Are you a Timelord?"

"Yes," the doctor said slowly "what about Kakos?" He held his breath

"Well, it is almost identical! But the complexity of it is quite astounding!"

"Timelord DNA is very complex..."

"Not yours Doctor, Kakos's! I never realised how complex it was until it was compared to yours, a Timelords! She must be the child of a goddess! Look at the strands of time entwined in it!"Tolis was getting very excited

"Hold on, that's impossible, no one can have TIME itself inside their DNA! I need to speak to her again."

"It shouldn't be a problem; she does basically anything you tell her... as long as it's with good intention."

"So let me get this straight. Kakos Aukoc is my daughter?"

"Yes. Ok?" Tolis asked as The Doctor sat down, and then fainted. When he woke up, Kakos was standing by Tolis and he was talking to her.

"Are you alright, Doctor? Tolis said that you wished to converse with myself." Her manner was still the same as it was a few minutes ago. Tolis obviously hadn't told her.

"Yes Kakos. Would that be ok?" she nodded. The Doctor moved up. "Sit next to me." Kakos sat down to him. "What's your mother told you about your father?"

"I don't remember too much. I was only four when I came here. Mum said; that he didn't have a proper name. That was the same day she told me that I wasn't human. And that my father and she weren't human either. I asked her whether there was anyone on earth like us and she said no. She said that I was special, and so was my dad, because one day we'd only have each other." Kakos flicked the bell on her necklace.

"I like your necklace." He said

"My mum gave it me. She said that I was her little wolf and that as long as I wore my necklace I'd be safe. I only take it off to go to bed, and that isn't so often."

"Why are you telling me all this?" The doctor asked

"I don't know. It just seems that you need to know. You don't mean any harm. It's strange. I'm getting this feeling off you, it's like I feel around Tolis, only a lot, lot stronger, making me trust you. It's hard to describe." Just then she caught eye contact with him.

She seemed puzzled. She was almost looking into his pure sole. He didn't know how long they'd been there, but Kakos was so busy concentrating on him, her features were going natural. She had rose's eyes and hair, his mouth, her nose was a cross between his and hers. He swallowed.

"Kakos, I need to tell you something." The Doctor said affectionately

"What is it?" her normal manner gone. It was just her purely being herself, no cover up or anything.

"I...I'm...I'm your father." He said quickly. Kakos's eyes widened. Her eyes filled with tears, but she held them back well. She turned and ran out of the laboratory.

"Don't worry. She's just shocked. She'll be in her room." Toil reassured him.

"Right then, where's her room?" the doctor asked uncertainly

The doctor was soon stood in his daughter's room. It was on the second floor and was painted blue and white, the floor was the same colour blue as her eyes. Her bed was a double and had blue sheets and white wood work. She had a white painted wooden chair with a teddy sitting on it. The only other large object in the room was a white dressing tale with a mirror on it.

The window was open and the net curtains were gently bowing in the breeze. As he got closer to the window, he noticed a dash of purple and blue caught on the window, as he unhooked it and looked at it, he identified it as Kakos's necklace. He looked down and saw the three stories drop and cringed. He then remembered that Kakos mum was Rose Tyler who'd gotten bronze in Olympics, plus she worked for torchwood, so Kakos must at least have a basic level of training, and he, her father, was trained by UNIT. She was ok. Plus the floor was grass.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The air was cold and the icy breeze cutting at her from all sides didn't help either. Kakos was sure that this man wasn't her dad; her dad had a time machine, and defeated Daleks and Cybermen and whatever else! He wasn't some nervous skinny guy in his 30s with a pin striped suit! She was sure to be doomed.

"Kiki! Wait up." It was Tayler. "What's up with that stunt? You do know that you'll be on chores for a month!" She smiled. Tayler was her best friend; he was a year older than her, but equally as cleaver and psychic. He always seemed to understand her.

"How ya doing Tay?" she replied. "I just wanted to go for a walk, clear my head. That's all." Tayler didn't look too sure.

"Well, so long as you're ok... Anything you wanna talk about?" Kakos sighed.

"You know that weird guy?"

"Messy brown hair, came in today, in his 30s?"

"Yeh, well Tolis took him to his lab and it turns out he's my dad!"Kakos started crying harder.

"Hey! You should be celebrating! Not crying. Remember, it's what your mum wanted!" Kakos looked up at him. Good old Tayler!

"Yeh, it's just, well, it's silly really, but I have this imaginary dad who..." she started

"Yeh, who's taller, richer, fatter, younger, better looking? We all do, but that's just fantasy. This guy's real and will take you away from here, go find your mum maybe." Kakos knew he was telling the truth. "Let's go back? I think you've had a good walk for now. He'll be worried." Just then the Doctor appeared followed by Tolis.

"You are in very big trouble young lady!" Tolis started

"It's ok." The Doctor said, "No harm done, we found her ok."

"Why, young master Tayler, what are you doing out here?" Tolis was clearly surprised.

"I saw Kiki's little stunt and decided to check she was ok, which she was. She just needed a chat." Tolis sighed.

"Here, I think you lost this," said the doctor throwing the bell charm to Kakos. She caught it with amazing reflexes.

"Thanks." She tied it around her neck fondly. "Let's see your TARDIS." Kiki asked.

The doctor shrugged, why not? He led them a little further down the road they were on.

"I think that the Chameleon Circuit's broke." She stated simply.

"OI! I've been trying to fix it, it's just." The Doctor said, Kiki laughed. "Coming in?" he asked, holding the door open. She stepped inside, followed by Tayler, followed by Tolis.

"Not as big as I expected." Kakos said. The Doctor turned around to see if Kakos was joking, but she was serious. "Not too keen on the coral desktop theme myself, but she's very amazing." The TARDIS's pitch rose slightly.

"What is it with people picking on the theme? And you didn't need to agree with her!" The Doctor added to the TARDIS. "Hey, Tayler was it, what about your parents?"

"Oh, I don't know all too much. My mother was called Lucy and my father was called Harold. They were earth residents even though my father was not human."

"Perhaps I could find them for you? This is a time machine after all!"

"Really!!!" Tayler asked "I don't mean the time travel thing, I mean, will you help find my parents?"

"Sure! That ok with you Tolis?"

"DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS SHIP IN SMALLER ON THE OUTSIDE?!" he asked awe stricken.

"It's usually 'bigger on the inside' and NO is it? I never noticed!" He sighed, then said

"Tolis, I just said, could I try and find Tayler's parents?"

"Yes. Any more children you want to take Doctor?" Tolis chuckled.

"Na, see you sometime later Tolis?" He asked, just before Tolis walked out of the ship.

"I hope so. Bye Miss Kakos, Sir Tayler." He added

"Bye Tolis. Thank you ever so much for you generosity!" Kakos said

"Yeh, Bye Tolis. Tell Lil Bruv I'll miss him!"

"I'm sure that Barveros will miss you too." And with that, Tolis left.

"Right then! Go get what you two need." He said. Ten minutes later they both came back with a hand carrier bag each.

"Tayler, what was your parent's last name?" The Doctor asked "just to help look for them. It will help if you know it."

Tayler's answer still haunts The Doctor.

"Their surname was..."

"Their Surname was Saxon, Lucy and Harold Saxon." Tayler replied.

"THE Harold Saxon?" He Doctor almost whispered. He was beginning to regret going here.

"He was Prime Minister for a while, or, so I'm told. He got shot. Assassination you see." Tayler said "I think that my mum's still alive somewhere..."

"OK Tayler." Just then The Doctor's mobile started ringing. _Saved by the bell!_ He thought

"Hello... Martha HI!... Yeh and yourself?... I'm sorta busy right now maybe... no, I'm not facing Daleks... Or Cybermen... or aliens... or running for my life or saving the earth... it's complicated... no Martha, seriously... Martha NO... Martha?"

She'd hung up.

"Who's Martha Dad?" Asked Kiki. It was weird having a daughter. With Rose nether the less! Oh boy... How was he going to explain this to Martha?

"DAD! Who's Martha?" Kakos was slightly worried.

"She's someone I use to travel with after your mother." He said

"Oh, right." Kiki replied sourly.

"It wasn't like that!" The Doctor replied dismissively

"Fine. Whatever." Kakos said

"I'll take my stuff to my room I think?" Asked Tayler wisely

"I'll show you to your rooms. You too Kakos." He said. She followed in a huff, but was excited to be in her Dads home, well, she knew what she meant.

After what seemed like a wild goose chase around the TARDIS, The Doctor opened a door, smiled, then said "Tayler, this can be your room!" It was a large room with an on suite bathroom and its own mini garden and kitchen!

"WOW! ACE!" He exclaimed after a mini guided tour around his new room. He waved bye to Kiki and then went to unpack. As the Doctor walked he found the silence unbearable.

"This is your room," He said. It was blue and white, very similar to her old one, only bigger and it had its own TV room and computer along with everything that was in Tayler's room.

"You can go now. I don't need a tour." Kakos said coldly; her gaze was piercing as the Doctor left the room.

_What is her problem?_ He thought. _No, that's not fair, she lost her Mum, couldn't find her Dad, was raised an orphan and now that she's found me, it looks like I have a new girlfriend. Good going Batman. _And with that he set the co-ordinates to where Martha told him to meet her and away they went! About a minute later they landed.

"WHAT was that?" Tay asked when he reappeared in the control room.

"Oh, THAT, was the TARDIS flying. We're here now." He said like Tayler was a baby.

"Oh really? Never would have guessed!" Kiki said sarcastically.

"OK, enough already! Can't we just get on?" The Doctor asked "Or is that just too much to ask?" Kiki rolled her eyes in defeat. _Right, that's 1-nil to me. And I'm keeping score!_ He thought

"Right, well, perhaps you could tell us where we are exactly?" She asked, wittily changing the subject.

"Earth, England, London, 2008-02-11." He replied.

"WOW! We're on Earth!" Tayler and Kakos said together. "What's it like? I bet it's beautiful!" Tay asked.

"I can't remember what it was like all too good I'm sorry Tay." Kiki responded.

"Welcome to planet Earth." The Doctor said jokily opening the door.

"It's amazing! Look! A cat with a tail and ears!" Tay said. Then he noticed a girl standing in front of them. "Hello earthling. I come in peace!" The girl burst out laughing.

"What planet did you get this bunch from Doctor?" The girl asked.

"Adier-Calison vii why?" He said seriously. "It's Taylers first time on Earth and Kakos's second time, although, the last time she was here, she was four." Martha looked amazed.

"Well, hi there Tayler and Kakos!" She held her hand out. Tayler shook it, but Kakos just glared at it.

"You look like a bit of a plonker standing there with your hand held out like that." Martha looked shocked and let her hand fall to her side.

"I see." Martha said

"Good." Kiki said coldly. "Now, is there any special reason for coming here?"

"Look! An auto-mobile that travels on the ground! And a bird with claws and feet! This place is sooo cool!" Kiki laughed, but it wasn't an empty laugh. She honestly found it funny, Tay soon joined in.

"Done?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup," Replied Tay, still mildly giggling.

"Well, I was kinda hoping to chat to you..." Martha said, "I know, come to the greasy spoon at 3pm. I'll pay." And she walked off.

"Kiki, please will you apologize to Martha when you see her later?" The Doctor said crossly.

"What? Protecting her now are you?" Kiki said almost crying.

"Kiki, I told you, she's nothing more than a friend! I promise. Look, I love your mum, but I'll never see her again, so..."

"Yes, you will! That's why she kept the transportation device, but never used it. She didn't want to leave me on my own. But now I fund you, so I can hook it up to the TARDIS and HEY PROSTO! Bob's your uncle and Jim's your cousin twice removed!"

"Hey, that's my saying!" He said.

"Well, I stole it." She replied

"Where can we go now?!" Tay asked interrupting.

"Um, the park?"

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt." Kakos said sighing. "How about the ice skating ring? Mum always said she'd take me when I was six, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, I'm no good on ice skates, and if your mum said she'd take you, then how about we go when we get her?" He asked. Kiki nodded and hugged him. The Doctor was slightly taken a-back by this.

"What my going to do about the tail?" She asked abruptly.

"Well, change into normal and I'll get you some new clothes and hey pre... um, hey ho what do you now, you fit in! How did you get the ears?" He asked

"Well, when I get very excited, or very whatever actually, I get these, um, ears. They go on their own when I calm down, but not a second before." Kiki sighed. "They hide well under a cap, and I think I'd prefer to go shopping. I'd hate to think what you'd get me!" The only think Kakos changed about her hair was its colour, so it became brunette,_ it's a start._ He sighed.

"Hey, you have a credit card?" Kiki asked

"You girls are all the same, only after the wallet!" But he still took out a credit card. "It's psychic. No need to worry about how much it costs."

"I think I like it already!" She exclaimed.

"You don't speak much do you?" The Doctor asked Tayler

"I speak when I need to." He replied.

"You want anything?" The Doctor asked him

"A cap?" He said excitedly

"Sure! I'll meet you back here at half 1. I won't go anywhere. Promise!" Kiki tilted her head on one side, look and the Doctor and half smiled.

"OK, see you at 1:30." Kakos and Tayler said together.

"Oh, and one more thing, Kakos, your name is Kara and Tayler, your name is Tyler.

"OI, I find that insulting!" Kara said. Think how he must feel! "Tyler Saxon! Poor kid! Kakos Aukoc Tyler, you better start running." He smiled as she grabbed Taylers hand and sped off towards the precinct. _See you soon kido_.

_You too Dad!_

He heard echo around his head. He smiled and looked down at his watch. 11 Am. What was he going to do for an entire two and a half hours?!

"DOCTOR!" Well, that answered that question!

"Jack! What you doing here?"

"Oh we wish we were on a break, but work I'm afraid. I'm Gwen Cooper. Second in command at Torchwood Base 3. We picked up a weird reading at Canary Wharf, Same as we get in Cardiff you see, I've lived there all my life, and my history goes back a while, we're on top of this giant rift that runs straight down the middle of it. We are there to monitor it. You might know one of my great great great desendents, in the past I mean. You seem to have met her. I'll introduce you to the rest of the team, Toshiko is our computer genius, Ianto is our coffee boy and cleaner, only I'm afraid that they're not with us at the moment, THEY'RE ON A BREAK! Anyway, back to the rest of the team, this is Owen wh is a total wanker and I can't believe i..." Jack kindly put his hand over Gwen's mouth.

"Sorry about that, she gt sprayed with this stuff from a quasin on our last mission. Still recovering. Anyway, I think she pretty much introduced the team, Owen's our medic. He's got a thing with the girls and him and Gwen have just fallen out so, you know how it is!" Jack laughed. The Doctor joined in.

"Jack, may I just point out that we don't have the forgetful stuff, so I can't erase his memory!" It was the guy introduced as Owen.

"Yes. I'm fully aware of that Owen. I'd like you to meet the Doctor. He's one of my old friends." Jack said.

"Alright. So, how much do you know about Jack then? You don't look like the war type."

"Well, I met him during WWII while he was pretending to be a con man and before he worked for Torchwood and became immortal. OOHH, that was fun though wasn't it Jack. I've used the banana trick loads now! On guards and stuff."

"Hold on, banana trick? No, I don't want to ask. How do you know Jack's immortal?" Owen asked.

"Excuse me! I was the one who made him die the first time sorry about that and my kind of girlfriend is the one who made him immortal!"

"You must have known him from a fair while back then!" Owen asked.

"I'm actually feeling quite left out in this discussion about my life!" Jack sounded stroppy, Owen looked surprised.

"Jack, you're acting even more immature than my daughter! And trust me that takes some doing!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" Jack asked

"Oh, right, yeh..." He started, trying to back track

"Who's her mother?" He asked interested

"Jack, why are you so interested?" Asked Owen

"Because I am." He replied

"You have seriously started to act babyish Jack! Anyway, my daughter's called Kakos Aukoc Tyler and she's mine and Rose's, although, I only found out about 20 minutes ago and she's fourteen!"  
"You lucky bastard!" Jack exclaimed "Where's Rose? Is she here?" Jack was sounding a cross between excited and desperate.

"No Jack. I'm sorry. But I'll take her to your base as soon as I find her. Promise!"

"You know what your promise's are worth Doctor. You stick to them, but they always turn out wrong somehow..." Jack said seriously.

"So, Jack, who's this Rose then, what's she like?" Gwen asked "Because you actually sound fairly straight to m..." His hand was back over her mouth.

"What do you mean 'as soon as you find her'? How can you get her back when the walls between dimensions are closed?"

"Transportation device that my lovely daughter gave me." He said fairly excited. "Anyway. Want to wait in the TARDIS until she gets back? She'll be back around 1:30 with her friend Tayler."

"Tayler?" Jack asked

"He's The Masters son."

"WHAT!" Jack said "How can you even let him anywhere near your TARDIS, never mind your daughter after all his father did?"

"Simple. His father didn't actually do anything and it purely was his father who did anything he did. Not Tayler. Tayler's a good lad."

"Well, we better get inside the TARDIS; it'll take a while for my lot to get use to the sheer size of the TARDIS!"Jack stated. The Doctor laughed and showed them to the TARDIS.

"Listen. If all of us go in there then we'd either have to be crazy, want a gangbang or one of us is going to get a splinter up our arse, and I'd rather it not be me!"

"Fine then." Jack said laughing even harder.

"Well, that you Jack, you just saved me five whole minutes of boredom while my daughter is still out for 2 hours and 25 minutes. It's freezing out here so can we just g inside please?" Jack smiled and stepped inside, followed by the Doctor.

"Oh, how do I know I'm going to regret this?" Owen asked, but went inside anyway, closely followed by Gwen.

"This is um, bigger than I thought!" Owen said, and then he fainted. He woke up in a room that was completely white. He got up and followed the sound of laughter out the tiny room he was in, into the main TARDIS room. Jack was leaning against a railing f some sort, Gwen was sat down on an old battered chair and the man who called himself 'The Doctor' was leaning against the consol.

"So, Owen, decided to join the land of the living?" Jack asked.

"Um yeh, sure. How is it bigger on the inside?" Owen asked

"It's transdimansional." He said.

"You what?" Gwen asked

"It's complicated." The Doctor sighed and looked at his watch. "Right, a few rules. Don't swear in front of the kids, Jack, no flirting, and no, don't you even say hello to anyone!" Jack sulked.

"How long have I been out for?" Owen asked.

"About an hour and twenty minutes." The Doctor said.

Just then the noise of talking came through the door, along with about thirty bags with numerous labels including Fred Perry, Kate Moss, Monsoon, River Island and more. But nothing shocked them all more than what they were wearing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**A/N: Right, what do you think? Nice or nasty clothes? I know it's not a very good cliff hanger, but I decided to get you guys involved, so take advantage! More reviews please? :) 33 μόνος λύκος will be added to the next chappie! To understand a word of that REVIEW!**_


End file.
